With the increasing availability of video recording/playback equipment, such as video cassette recorders (VCRs), compact disc (CD) players and charge-coupled device (CCD) based and other video cameras, video technology has found a variety of applications for independent user recording or review. Perhaps the most widespread of such applications is home entertainment, including home use of prerecorded movies and other video products stored on video tape, CDs, computer discs or other video media. Such video products have also been employed for informational uses such as educational videos, instructional videos and consumer information videos. Relatedly, video products have been used to facilitate learning or training in various activities. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,603 relating to a device for recording a golf swing.
Generally, conventional applications of video technology and related video products fall into two categories. The first category involves general, pre-programmed subject matter, for example, movies and educational videos. The other category involves user programmed subject matter, for example, home videos. In the former category, the video product functions as a medium for conveying a video-based work, often of a proprietary nature, and is intended for viewing only. In the latter category, the associated video product is ordinarily provided as a blank for receiving video subject matter as selected and formatted by the user.